Pallet Town A Town Long Forgotten
by Fletset
Summary: Another short fic. Angst? I'm not sure...again...it's PG because of one bad word.


Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon so don't sue me (this is getting old…).

Author's note: yet another one of my sad fics…well, maybe it's not that sad.

I'm sorry if I have spelling or grammar mistakes.

****

Pallet Town. A town long forgotten.

Both of them stood, holding each other's hands under the cloudy sky, wrapped among the shadows of the night. Misty tightened her hold in Ash's hand to assure him everything will be all right. She felt it was trembling. He was very afraid. She wasn't surprised…it had been three years since he last been in his town. She looked over at him. Even though he tried hiding his tears, she saw he was crying. She held his chin and turned his head so he was looking at her. She smiled a little. He nodded to her and they walked down the hill. 

Ash kicked everything that he could kick. '_Damn it! It shouldn't be green here! Not after what happened here three years ago! It should be gray…yeah, that's it…gray. Anyone who comes here should hate, loathe this place!' _He thought to himself as more tears slipped his eyes. 

They stopped in front of the entry to the town. Ash braced himself to what was about to happen. He gulped and they entered. They walked through the quiet-empty streets. Their only source of light was Misty's small flashlight. They walked buy the small market Ash used to go to when he was young with his mother. He dusted the window a little and peeked inside. He smiled when he saw a vision of the old shopkeeper who always sold him his favorite chocolate candy with a small discount. He felt another wave of fresh tears and turned to walk to his house. 

Misty was with him along the way. She hadn't been much in this town, and she didn't know everyone like Ash did. It was very hard for him to come back, she knew it, but she insisted. She won't let him run away from his problems. _'I'm glad he wasn't here when it occurred.' _She thought to herself while she kept on walking. They approached to his home. He was barely able to step inside. Only after she pushed him he entered beyond the doorstep. 

Ash looked around. _'Everything is so tidy, so perfect…a little dusty, but still perfect. Just like how I saw it before I left again to my journey three years ago' _He thought. He moved his fingers along the wooden frame of an old picture. In the picture were a mother, a father, and their young boy. Still doesn't know anything about life and in a few more years he'll leave his home. 

"Let's go." He said all of the sudden and turned to walk away. 

She was shocked. It was hard, true, but he was there! He _is_ there! Why won't he just let go of his fear? "You're not alone." She said. "I'm with you."

He looked back at her and shook his head. "No…" he said and turned to leave again, but she didn't let him get away. She held his shoulders tightly. "Let me go!!!" he yelled and struggled to get away from her grip. But he wasn't struggling enough. Some part within him still wanted to stay. 

"You are not leaving!" She yelled back. 

"No! I don't want to stay here!!! Not after what happened!" he yelled and finally got away from her grip and her. He ran. She followed him. She won't let him run away after what they had been through, after all her attempts to convince him to go there. He loved his town. Even If he didn't like some people, it was his town, and he loved it. This town holds within it his childhood's memories. 

After a long run, he tripped and fell to the ground. He didn't bother to get up. He stayed lying on the cold ground, sobbing. The rain that began a few minutes ago mixed with his hot tears, creating a combination of warmth and coldness. _'Why? What have I done that I deserve this?' _He asked himself. He felt that someone had joined him, standing next to him. It didn't take to be a brain-surgeon to know whom it was. It was Misty. 

"The disease's over. You wouldn't catch it." She said.

__

'As if she doesn't know it isn't the reason for my running.' He thought to himself and sat. he wiped away his tears. "I know." He said. 

"Then why?" she asked him in a coaxing tone. 

"Because I want to forget. I won't be able to move on with my life if I see my home, my town, my room…everything that was mine! Again.." he answered. 

"You never was able to move on." she said and put her hand on his shoulder. 

He sighed. She was right. He got up and turned back to Pallet Town. Maybe it _is _the only way…maybe only after he'll stand his fear, he will be able to move on. He wasn't alone in the world, she was right about that too.

He remembered it as if it was yesterday. The newspaper said the town was under quarantine after a rare-fatal disease was discovered there. A few months later, no one was alive. Nobody got near the town since then, afraid that they might get sick. Was he the only one who knew the disease is over? Or he might have blood that could take over it? No…then maybe he does that because he hopes the he'll get the disease and then he will be joining his family and childhood friends in the afterlife? But if you look deeper inside of him, you'll see that he did it because she, the one he loved, told him to do so. Only because she thought he wasn't able to move on. Or was she right? That only the heart knows, and his heart was now busy with other stuff. 

Like magic, Misty waited next to his house's gate. Beautiful as always in the pale light of the moon that the clouds had let escape between their thickness.

He entered his house again after he took a deep breath. He went up to his room. He saw all the toys and dolls that became orphan after he left home when he was ten, and will always stay like that. He saw the bed he used to dream on when he slept in his sleeping bag and missed the warmth of it. He saw the window that he used to look out from. He loved the view. 

__

'Maybe it's possible to repopulate?' He asked himself, but knew it was impossible. No one would like to go near this town ever again, and that's what made him angry. That he was the only one with courage. Or Misty is the one with the courage? After all, she was the one who made him do it. He's just another coward. But the deed he did today gave him the courage to do _everything_,

even if it to say that he loves her.

THE END

Author's note: typical me… I must kill people, don't I? Please r+r!


End file.
